1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a power for driving the display device is controlled in real time, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device may be classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display device and the like based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among them, the LCD device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”) device. The LCD device typically includes two substrates including electrodes provided thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged such that an amount of transmitted light is controlled in the LCD device
Recently, a technique for adjusting a power for driving the display device in real time has been developed.